Violencia no es solo el golpe
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: Bella y Demetri tienen una pequeña hija de 7 meses, pero su relación nunca dio fruto. Él comienza a maltratar a Bella, pero sus golpes se han extralimitado y ella no duda en buscar ayuda. ¿Podrá el guapo Oficial Cullen ayudarla a salir adelante junto a su bebé? One-shot.


Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la historia es completamente real, pero también mezclada con mi imaginación.

**Summary: Bella y Demetri tienen una pequeña hija de 7 meses, pero su relación nunca dio fruto. Él comienza a maltratar a Bella, pero sus golpes se han extralimitado y ella no duda en buscar ayuda. ¿Podrá el guapo Oficial Cullen ayudarla a salir adelante junto a su bebé? One-shot.**

* * *

.

**Violencia no es sólo el golpe.**

_"No es cobarde pedir ayuda, es ser sensato,_  
_no temas siempre hay alguien para ayudarte."_  
_Anónimo._

.

Volví mi vista asustada, escaneando rápidamente la habitación en busca de una respuesta o algo con qué defenderme. No podía dejar que lo volviera a hacer, no sabía que le pasaba, él no _era _así. Identifiqué por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo la espada de madera que mamá le compró a Tim, mi hermano pequeño. Traté de acercarme lentamente, teniendo sumo cuidado de no apartar la mirada de _él. _

– ¿Qué haces? –susurró con voz fría, pero entrecortada debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido a su cuerpo. Me tensé de inmediato, tratando de que mis extremidades inferiores se movieran, pero al parecer mi cerebro estaba preso del pánico, al igual que yo, y no me permitía mover un solo dedo. Dios, no.

– Demetri, por favor, vete –supliqué, mi pechó dolía tanto al estar conteniendo las lágrimas, pero no permitiría que él viera lo que provocaba en mí-. Mi mamá llegará en unos minutos, por favor –volví a suplicar, pero mi voz se perdió en el momento en que él avanzó con dos grandes zancadas hacia donde yo me encontraba. Quedó a sólo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué? –murmuró firmemente y sentí como un frío escalofrío me recorría la espina dorsal, congelándome en mi sitio. La espada estaba a sólo dos metros, sólo dos metros-. ¿me estás echando de la casa, Isabella? –gritó y juro que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para luego volver a latir desenfrenadamente. Ay, no-. ¡Contesta! –gritó nuevamente, sujetándome fuertemente de mi antebrazo y apretándolo hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No pude evitar el siseo de dolor que salió de mis labios, por lo que sólo causé que él sonriera y apretara más fuerte.

– No… no te estoy echando, Demetri –susurré débilmente, presa del miedo-. Es… es sólo, tú sabes… mi mamá no quiere verte –murmuré y me odie por ser tan débil. Estoy no podía estar pasándome. Él era mi amor, él no podía estar haciéndome esto.

– ¿tu madre? –susurró por lo bajo, con voz firme y eso era mucho peor que sus gritos. Jugaba con mi mente, haciéndole creer que estaba calmado y me iba a soltar, siendo que por dentro estaba echo una furia-. ¿Por qué no querría verme, soy tu pareja, no? Ella _tiene _que verme todos los días –afirmó y se acercó para acariciar mi mejilla, cerré los ojos ante eso. Él no había tocado mi mejilla en meses, ni siquiera me había dado un beso en días y no estaba preparada para su muestra de _afecto _en estos momentos-. Te amo, Bella, tú lo sabes –murmuró sobre mis labios y los besó lentamente, quise responderle, juro por lo que sea que quise responder sus caricias, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo y el pánico, y eso no le gustó-. ¿Es que ya no me amas? –gritó y estampó un fuerte combo en mi costado izquierdo de la cara. Chillé de dolor y cubrí mi cara con mis manos, tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero estas cayeron libremente por mis mejillas, llegando a mis labios donde su sabor salado se mezcló con mi boca. Mierda-. ¿Tienes a otro? ¿es eso? ¡Eres una perra! –gritó y me dio una fuerte cachetada, sentí como mis fosas nasales se llenaban por el aroma del alcohol que su boca desprendía y me sentí mareada. Me sujeté rápidamente a la cabecera del sillón y traté de apoyarme, pero él trató de abrazarme, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, dándole suaves besos-. Lo siento, mi amor, no quería… realmente no quería, perdóname –susurró y sentí como mi cara comenzaba a hincharse y mi ojo izquierdo se cerró por completo, impidiéndome la vista. Al ver que yo no _volvía _a contestar me zamarreó ferozmente y tiró de mi cabello, provocando que alzara la vista hacia él. Sus ojos pardos estaban oscuros por la rabia-. ¿no has tenido suficiente de mi? Me has amarrado de por vida y ni siquiera eres capaz de contestarme –susurró entre dientes, con voz netamente calmada. Sentí como mi cara volvía a perder todo el color y cerré los ojos al sentir como su mano se volvía a estrellar contra mi mejilla-. Eres una zorra –murmuró y me lanzó al piso, para luego girarse y dirigirse hacia la salida, donde se detuvo para tomar su chaqueta y el bolso morado de Kimy.

Me estiré sobre el piso y me coloqué en posición fetal, sollozando libremente cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo. Junté mis manos y las llevé hacia mi pecho, apretándolo fuertemente, tratando de alguna manera mantenerme en una pieza. Mi mente repetía una y otra vez sus palabras y sus golpes. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Él nunca me había tratado así, ni siquiera en las miles de peleas que habíamos tenido él me había insultado. Él me amaba, me lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero desde que nuestra hija nació, él pasaba de mi y me ignoraba, yéndose con sus amigos y amigas, pasando de fiesta en fiesta sin importarle si era lunes o viernes. Él _siempre _iba. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que me falló y de la cantidad de veces que rompimos, me falló durante los 8 meses que duró mi embarazo, haciéndose cargo en los últimos dos, proclamándome amor eterno y fidelidad.

Cada dos semanas yo tenía control con el doctor y él _siempre _fallaba, lo esperaba por dos horas antes de que el Dr. Paine me atendiera, mostrándome siempre una sonrisa consoladora cuando yo lo único que hacia era llorar. Los primeros 3 meses fueron los peores, yo no quería ser mamá, Renné me mataría y me echaría de la casa y Charlie, viviendo en Seattle con Sue Clearwather, su nueva esposa, no me aceptarían. No sabía que hacer y lo único que pasaba por mi mente era abortar. Tomé y fumé como una loca por esos 3 meses, sin saber que hacer y cuando los chicos se enteraron que estaba embarazada, ya que se los confesé en medio de mi letargo borracho, me retaron, pero cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía abortar y que no quería hacerlo; no supe que hacer. Se lo conté a Demetri y él se volvió como loco, él estaba con otra chica, habíamos terminado y yo estaba con Alec, pero yo sabía que mi bebé era de Demetri, no me había acostado con Alec. Demetri asumió y terminó con Jane, para volver junto a mí, pero todo empeoró. Peleábamos todos los días, rompíamos cada dos semanas y él nunca llegaba a las citas médicas, a las ecografías, teniendo que a veces faltar a algunas. El día en que me di cuenta de que él ya no iría a ninguna otra ecografía, ya que a esa hora llegaba a su cosa, completamente borracho, decidí ir con mis amigas. Mis mejores amigas me apoyaron en todo y siempre estuvieron para mí. Renné no sabía que estaba embarazada, no lo había notado, ni siquiera tenía una gran barriga, a penas se notaba. Ya para cuando ella volvió de su visita a mi hermano en Londres, por dos meses, Demetri le dijo. Yo no podía, estaba tan malditamente asustada, que creí que ella me echaría a la calle y no quería decirle a Charlie, él estaría furioso. Pero mamá me apoyó, lloramos como una magdalenas, pero me apoyó.

Pero Charlie, él fue diferente.

– Demetri, no quiero contestarle –susurré y corté la llamada. Papá estaba desesperado. Había ignorado todas sus llamadas y Renné le decía que no estaba cuando llamaba a la casa. Él no sabía como tener contacto conmigo.

– Bella, tienes que hablar con él. Charlie tiene que saber que será abuelo –contestó él, sonriendo, a la vez que Heidi, su tía, entraba a la sala y se sentaba a mi lado, tocando mi pequeña barriga.

– ¿Qué pasa, querida? –sonrió unas arrugas adornaron sus ojos marrones. Ella era preciosa.

– Nada, es sólo que mi papá me estaba llamando.

– ¿hablaste ya con él? –negué con la cabeza y ella me sonrió con tristeza. Tenía un miedo terrible de contarle a Charlie, no sabía como sería su reacción-. Tienes que hacerlo, Bella –susurró e hizo círculos en mi panza.

– Lo sé, pero tengo miedo –murmuré y mi nena decidió patear. Heidi me miró y ambas reímos.

– ¿acaba de patear? –susurró Demetri, y nosotras asentimos, pero él no tocó mi barriga. Lo había echo un par de veces, pero nada más. No interactuaba con nuestro bebé como todos los padres lo hacían. Parecía como que ella no sería la nena de papá. Suspiré con tristeza, yo no le negaría a mi hija a su padre, a pesar de que él fuera _así. _El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Heidi se levantó para contestar. Me miró fijamente y después desapareció por la cocina. Fruncí extrañamente mi ceño, ella nunca hacia eso.

– Bella –susurró ella y yo la miré expectante-. Era tu papá –abrí mis ojos sorprendida, él nunca la había llamado. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera su número-. Lo siento, pero le he contado de tu embarazo. Cariño, él lloró –y cuando terminó de decir eso, mi celular comenzó a sonar y una imagen de mi padre y yo apareció en la pantalla. Suspiré-. Contéstale, nena, dale –dijo ella y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado. Comencé a acariciar mi vientre, eso siempre me relajaba.

– ¿papá? –susurré, sin saber como él iba a reaccionar.

– Nena –sollozó y yo no pude evitar mis lágrimas-. ¿Seré abuelo? ¿una nieta, mi amor? –sollozó y yo lo acompañé, sonaba tan feliz -. Estoy tan feliz, cariño.

– Papá, no sabía si decirte, tenía miedo de que tú te enojaras.

– Bella, no estoy enojado. Estoy sorprendido, pero tú sabes cuanto yo deseo un nieto –sollozó y sonreí. Era verdad, mi hermana mayor, Leah, no podía tener hijos y la única opción era yo, ya que Tim tenía 10 años recién-. Iré a verlos en unas semanas, quiero ver esa pancita, cariño –sonreí y acepté. Esto era lo mejor.

Todos me apoyaron en mi embarazo, menos el padre de mi hija, que lo único que hacia era ignorarnos y de repente llega borracho a la casa, diciendo que soy una irresponsable por no haberle pasado el bolso de nuestra hija, a la cual su tía se llevó para que él pudiera salir el fin de semana y yo pudiera estudiar. Pero lo que no lograba entender por qué tenía tanta rabia hacia mí. Mi mente no lograba buscar una respuesta, ya que sólo repetía una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Como pude me levanté y tomé la espada de madera de Timy, pensando en lo que hubiera tenido que hacer si hubiera estado más cerca. Tomé el teléfono de la casa y sin dudarlo dos veces llamé a mis amigas, a quienes les había pedido que se fueran debido a que había planeado una larga noche de estudio, pero eso sería imposible. ¿Habría echo alguna diferencia el que las chicas hubieran estado aquí cuando Demetri llegó? Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de despejarla de esos _"¿y si…?"_ ya había sucedido y nada podría cambiarlo.

– ¿Bella? –chilló Alice, debido a la fuerte música que sonaba-. Espera –gritó nuevamente y se escucharon movimientos-. Rose, bájale a la radio, es Bella –escuché y pude notar que aún estaban en el auto de Rose. Supongo que dirigiéndose a la fiesta de la universidad. Suspiré y mis sollozos volvieron-. Bella, ahora sí… espera, ¿estás llorando? –susurró y de repente la música que ellas tenían se detuvo de sopetón-. Te pondré al altavoz.

– ¿Bella, que pasó, cariño? –preguntó Rose y sollocé más fuerte-. Bells… ¿Qué tienes? –su voz sonaba desesperada.

– Rose, devolvámonos ahora –demandó Alice y mis sollozos aumentaron.

– Él… Demetri me golpeó –susurré y mi voz se quebró, provocando más sollozos.

– ¿Qué? –susurraron ambas y los frenos del auto se escucharon por la línea-. Vamos de inmediato, no te muevas –chilló Alice y colgaron. Me senté en el sillón y comencé a sollozar más fuerte. Siempre dije que esto no me pasaría a mi, mi papá cuantas veces no me había dicho que ninguna persona me tenía que colocar una mano encima, que no tenía que permitir que mi pareja me tocara un solo pelo, ni siquiera en un juego, pero aquí estoy, soy un más de las cientos que pasan por esto y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme así, de brazos cruzados. Tengo que hacer algo, _voy _a hacer algo por esto.

En estos momentos frases que veía en anuncios de televisión o en las calles se aglomeraban en mi mente, "_Violencia no es sólo el golpe", "Nada justifica la violencia contra la mujer", "maricón es el que golpea a una mujer"_(1)Todas esas campañas a las cuales siempre miraba en menos cuando aparecían en la televisión o cuando pasaba cerca de un anuncio en la calle, pero ahora ¿tengo que quedarme sin hacer nada? No. En lo único que podía pensar era en ir donde la policía y denunciar por maltrato, no podía pensar en nada más que eso.

– Bella –susurraron mis amigas y yo levanté la cabeza para que me vieran. Ahogaron un grito al verme y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para luego correr y abrazarme fuertemente. Sollocé en sus brazos y ellas no dijeron nada, no tenían que decir nada. Nada cambiaría lo sucedido, ni mi rostro hinchado, mi ojo morado y mi mejilla colorada.

No sé por cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pero lo único que necesitaba es que ellas me sostuvieran para poder sacar todo dentro de mí. Rose comenzó a susurrarme palabras tiernas, acariciando mi cabello, a la vez que. Rose iba hacia la cocina y me preparaba un té de hierbas, para poder calmarme. Realmente ahora no necesitaba un té, sino que un buena trago y olvidarme de todo. Moría por un cigarrillo, necesitaba desestresarme, pero lo había dejado, ambos, desde que mi hija nació.

– Bells –giré mi cabeza hacia Alice, quien me tendía una bolsa de hielo y Rose una taza con té. Traté de sonreír, pero por la cara que ellas colocaron supe que había sido más una mueca, la cual provocó que mi cara se contrajera y me doliera aún más. Me trague el silbido de dolor, no queriendo asustarlas más y dejé que Alice colocara el hielo en mi costado izquierdo, mientras que yo me tomaba a pequeños sorbos del té. Tengo que admitir que me relajó un poco, pero no duró nada al sentir el frío tacto de la bolsa en mi cara. Me estremecí, del miedo y del recuerdo, pero las chicas lo malinterpretaron, ya que Rose tomó el viejo chaleco de mi papá, el cual era de su época de la universidad, donde las grandes siglas UF, de la Universidad de Florida, se distinguían sobre la tela gris. Papá había estudiado Leyes y ahora era un gran abogado, que estaba en Seattle, junto a su nueva familia. Yo lo amaba y sé que él también, se había encargado de repetírmelo cada día desde que se enteró que yo sería mamá.

– Amiga –murmuró Rose y yo sabía lo que iba a decir-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? _Tienes _que hacer algo –asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió, tan sólo un poco, pero lo intentó. Yo sabía que ellas no se sentían felices de ver a su mejor amiga con la mitad de la cara morada y los brazos marcados, yo no sabría que hacer si alguna de ellas pasara por esto.

– Chicas, tienen que acompañarme –susurré, tragándome las lágrimas -, no puedo ir sola, no sería capaz y necesito de ustedes en estos momentos –los brazos de Alice se afianzaron a mis hombros y la cabeza de Rose se apoyó en mis piernas, mirándome a los ojos. Ellas no pudieron más y soltaron las lágrimas, yo no habría podido retenerlas por mucho si las hubiera visto en mi situación. Habría salido de inmediato por la puerta a buscar a ese desgraciado y lo hubiera matado con mis manos, por el sólo echo de haberle puesto las manos encima a ellas. Por lo que decidí ponerme en esa situación y mi decisión no cambió-. Lo demandaré por maltrato intrafamiliar.

– Vamos ahora, tenemos que ir cuando todavía están los hechos tan recientes –susurró Rose y yo asentí-. Ponte zapatillas y vamos a la policía más cercana –ordenó y Alice me pasó mis viejas converse. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decir algo sobre mi buzo de ejercicio, por lo que sonreí al ver eso. Ella era una obsesiva con la ropa.

Ambas me tomaron de los brazos y me llevaron hacia el jeep, donde me subí en el asiento trasero, tratando de mantenerme en una pieza. Rose encendió su camioneta y encendió la calefacción. Alice encendió el estéreo, colocando nuestra canción favorita y todas reímos. Tomé el cole que estaba en mi muñeca y amarré mi cabello en una desordenada coleta. Ni siquiera hice el intento de mirarme por el espejo retrovisor, no quería ver mi cara.

– Las quiero –susurré y ellas me miraron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo abiertamente, pero el brillo no llegó a sus ojos.

– Nosotras igual –respondieron y yo sonreí, haciendo una mueca por mi ojo. Tanteé suavemente y estaba realmente hinchado, no quería ni imaginarme como se debería de ver, por lo que suspiré temblorosamente. Sentía como si las lágrimas nunca se acabaran.

La estación de policía estaba a menos de 10 minutos de mi casa, por lo que Rose se estacionó rápidamente y yo suspiré, bajándome lentamente, pude ver en el reloj de mi muñeca que daban las 11:16 de la noche y sólo habían 3 patrullas estacionadas afuera. Era fin de semana, por lo que los demás debían estar en ronda nocturna.

Mis amigas me tomaron de los brazos, tratando de estabilizarme y guiarme hacia dentro, me daba un poco de vergüenza, pero el sentimiento rápidamente desaparecía al sentir el dolor en mi cara y mis brazos. Él se merecía esto.

Subimos las escaleras y al llegar hacia la puerta pude ver mi horrible reflejo. Mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi único ojo bueno se abrió con miedo. _Esa _era yo. Dios. Sollocé al tocar mi cara, viendo como mi mandíbula estaba de un color grisáceo, subiendo por mi mejilla, completamente roja y mi ojo. Mi ojo estaba completamente cerrado, hinchadísimo y morado. Muy morado. No me reconocía y la mitad de mi cara estaba deforme por la hinchazón.

– Dios mio –sollocé fuertemente y mis amigas me abrazaron, sollozando-. Miren lo que me hizo –chillé, tocando mi cara. Ellas me abrazaron y abrieron la puerta, buscando a los policías, pero no había nadie. Sólo la secretaria, que me vio con espanto cuando entré, sollozando fuertemente. Las chicas se acercaron a ella, preguntando con quien teníamos que hablar, cuando vi a un grupo de policías hablando en el rincón de la estación. Eran 6 y no dudé en acercarme a ellos. Ellos detuvieron su charla al verme y abrieron sorprendidos sus ojos, pero sólo pude ver a uno y no dudé en acercarme-. ¿puedo hablar con usted? –sollocé y él no dudó en asentir. Le pasó su café a su compañero y rápidamente me tomó de los hombros, para dirigirme hacia una sala. Miré como mis amigas se sentaban en la parte de afuera, sonriéndome mientras lloraban. Asentí y entré con el policía.

– Cuéntame todo –susurró y yo sólo asentí. Era bonito, tendrá unos 25 años. Era alto y tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, sus ojos de un sorprendente tono esmeralda y unas bonitas facciones-. Dime tu nombre y edad, por favor –musitó, dándome un vaso con agua.

– Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y tengo 20 años, mi ex me golpeó hace más o menos 1 hora –susurré y sollocé fuertemente. Él asintió y comenzó a escribir mis datos. Suspiré, mientras dejaba el vaso en su mesa-. Estaba en mi casa, sola y estudiando, cuando él llegó. Tocó insistentemente el timbre y yo pensé que eran mis amigas, quienes se habían ido hace unos 15 minutos hacia una fiesta de la universidad y pensé que se habían de vuelto para volver a tratar de convencerme de que fuera con ellas –suspiré y él me miró atentamente, deteniéndose por un segundo en mi ojo hinchado y su mandíbula se tensó-. Por lo que cuando abrí la puerta él entró, enojadísimo e insultándome a viva voz, traté de alejarme de él, pero Demetri seguía avanzando, borracho y drogado hacia donde yo estaba. Me asusté y no reaccioné a tiempo, cuando me sujetó fuertemente de mi brazo –sollocé y toqué inconscientemente mi antebrazo, algo que al oficial no le pasó inadvertido y su mandíbula volvió a tensarse-. Comenzó a decirme que me amaba y comenzó a besarme, yo no pude responderle, estaba paralizada por el miedo –sollocé.

– ¿pero tú _querías _responderle? –preguntó él y yo negué rápidamente con mi cabeza, frunciendo mis cejas, lo cual causó que siseara de dolor.

– ¡No! –chillé y volví aullar de dolor. Él se levantó y acarició mi mejilla, para luego salir por la puerta. Quedé sorprendida ante eso, ¿Por qué se fue?

– Ten, tomate las dos –me sobresalté al sentirlo junto a mi, él se arrodilló y me pasó dos pastillas blancas y me pasó el vaso de agua que me había dado antes-. Aliviará el dolor de cabeza. Después te daré una para que la hinchazón baje, por que necesitamos sacarte fotos.

– Gracias –susurré y tomé las pastillas con cuidado, mis manos temblaban, al igual que mi cuerpo.

– Espera –susurró y volvió a salir. Giré mi cabeza y vi a mis amigas sentadas en la sala de afuera. Habían dos policías hablando con ellas, pero sus rostros estaban demacrados y manchados por las lágrimas. Ellas estaban sufriendo por mí-. Ten, te abrigará, ya que hace un poco de frío –miré lo que me pasaba y era una chaqueta de cuero, de marca. Me sonrojé ante su gesto, pero él no debió darse cuenta debido al tono morado de mi cara.

– Gracias –murmuré y tomé su chaqueta, colocándola en mi regazo y resguardando mis manos.

– De nada, Isabella –respondió y sonrió suavemente-. Continua, por favor.

– Él al notar que yo no le respondía, comenzó a zamarrearme, gritándome si ya no lo amaba o si estaba con otro –susurré- y como yo _tampoco _contesté, él… él me dio un combo en el ojo –apreté mis labios fuertemente, para evitar que el sollozo saliera de mi boca. Su mano se convirtió en puño y las llevó a su sien, inhalando fuertemente-. Él me preguntó si lo había engañado, diciéndome perra y me dio una fuerte cachetada –sollocé y cubrí mis ojos-. Después él me abrazó y empezó a darme besos, diciéndome que no lo había querido hacer, que lo perdonara y que él me amaba –suspiré-, pero como de nuevo no _volví _a contestar, él me dio otra cachetada y me reclamó de que yo no lo amaba y lo había amarrado para toda la vida –sollocé-. Él cree que yo lo amarré con nuestra hija, yo no hice eso –chillé y el oficial me miró sorprendido.

– ¿tienen una hija? –asentí con la cabeza.

– Tiene 7 meses, es una nena –sonreí y él también-, pero él cree que yo me embaracé para amarrarlo y nunca la quiso. Él no quiere a mi bebé –sollocé fuertemente.

– Isabella –susurró-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –lo miré sorprendida, yo no sabía que hacer.

– No lo sé –frunció las cejas-. Yo lo único que pensaba era en esos avisos de campaña sobre el maltrato a la mujer y que tenía que decirlo y venir a la estación, pero no sé que se hace. Mi papá es abogado, decía que maltrato intrafamiliar –susurré y él asintió-. Pero no somos nada, lo único que nos une es nuestra hija, nada más.

– Isabella…

– Bella –corregí y él sonrió.

– Bella –continuó-, el que no estén casados, no quiere decir que no tengan un lazo que los una. Tienen una hija en común, por lo que eso los convierte en algo cercano, aunque no haya existido una convivencia, fueron novios y tuvieron una relación, por lo que no son completos extraños –explicó-. Tienes que hacer la demanda acá y nosotros remitiremos la denuncia al Juzgado de Familia. Luego, a través de la interposición de la denuncia o la demanda, se dará inicio al juicio por violencia intrafamiliar. El caso serán visto por los Tribunales de Familia y si éstos consideran que se configura el delito de maltrato habitual, remitirán los antecedentes al Ministerio Público –continuó, pero el teléfono en su oficina sonó, interrumpiéndolo-. Lo siento –se disculpó y alzó el auricular-. Oficial Cullen –contestó serio. Cullen era su apellido-. ¿Infracciones? –susurró y frunció sus cejas-. Bien, sí lo haré yo –colgó y suspiró fuertemente. Me miró y sonrió con pena-. Tengo que hacer unos encargos primero y luego realizaremos la demanda.

– Por supuesto, no hay problemas.

– Bien, aprovechemos y le diré al Oficial McCarthy que te saqué las fotos y yo pasaré las cosas que me pidieron al sistema y luego haremos la demanda –me indicó y salimos fuera de su oficina-. ¿prefieres que le pase el caso a otra persona? –susurró y yo negué con la cabeza.

– No, no es necesario, esperaré –sonreí, mi cara dolió y él lo notó.

– Te sacaran las fotos rápido y te daré la pastilla para que pase el dolor –asentí y miré a mis amigas, quienes estaban sentadas con la cabeza entre sus manos. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

– Chicas –susurré y ellas me miraron rápidamente. Se levantaron en un segundo y se pararon frente a mí.

– ¿terminaste? ¿estás bien? ¿nos vamos? ¿faltan las fotos? –susurró Rose, secándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Negué con la cabeza y Alice tomó mis manos.

– ¿Qué falta? –susurró y miramos al Oficial Cullen, quien se encontraba hablando con otro oficial, muy grande.

– Haremos la denuncia, es sólo que le dieron unas emergencias antes y tengo que esperar –expliqué-. No quiero pasarle el caso a nadie más, por lo que él me dijo que lo haríamos apenas terminara, por lo que fue a buscar al Oficial McCarthy para que me saqué las fotos, mientras él pasa las emergencias al sistema –ellas asintieron y me abrazaron-. Chicas, vayan…

– ¡No! –chillaron y me miraron mal. Suspiré y sonreí, con un poco de dolor, pero lo intenté-. No nos iremos, Bella, y no insistas –susurró Rose y Alice asintió.

– Bella –interrumpió el Oficial Cullen y nosotras nos giramos. Venía con dos oficiales más, los mismos que estaban con mis amigas antes-. Jasper y Emmett te sacaran las fotos, yo iré a hacer los tramites rápidamente y luego haremos la demanda –asentí y él sonrió antes de irse a su oficina.

– ¿Vamos, Bella? –preguntó el Oficial McCarthy. Asentí y miré a mis amigas, quienes me miraban preocupadas.

– ¿pueden venir mis amigas, Oficial McCarthy? –él sonrió, mostrando unos adorables hoyuelos y asintió.

– Dime Emmett, Bella, y claro que pueden venir –sonrió de nuevo y luego señaló a su compañero-. Él es el Oficial Vaquero, Bella.

– Dime Jasper, Bella –dijo él y nosotras reímos. Comenzamos a caminar hacia otra sala, mientras Emmett me explicaba que le había tomado el testimonio a mis amigas, sobre como me habían encontrado. Por eso estaban con ellas antes. Ellos habían estado en el grupo de policías cuando nosotras llegamos, por lo que el Oficial Cullen les había dicho que ellas venían conmigo y que les tomaran su testimonio. No quería involucrar a mis amigas, pero ellas se negaron a no participar y contaron todo lo que había pasado.

– Bien, Bella, mira la cámara fijamente –instruyó y yo asentí. Miré a la cámara fijamente y el flash me cegó por unos segundos, me puse de perfil, en ambos lados, luego me saqué la chaqueta del Oficial Cullen y el chaleco de mi papá y se los pasé a Alice, para luego mostrar mis brazos y las marcas de dedos que habían ahí. Emmett negó con la cabeza y su mandíbula estaba tensa, al igual que la de Jasper y el Oficial Cullen en su oficina. Alcé mis brazos para que se notaran y tomó las fotos. Sonreí cuando finalizó y me volvía hacia mis amigas. Comencé a caminar para colocarme el chaleco de Charlie y el oficial Cullen apareció por la puerta, miró a sus compañeros y luego me miró a mí, pero sus ojos viajaron a mis brazos y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Se acercó rápidamente y alzó con cuidado mis brazos, miró fijamente mis moretones y su mandíbula volvió a tensarse. Acarició mis brazos y me sonrió con tristeza. Sonreí débilmente, mientras él me colocaba el chaleco gris y luego su chamarra.

– Gracias –susurré y él sonrió.

– ¿Vamos a hacer la denuncia? –preguntó y yo asentí-. Emmett, necesito que imprimas las fotos ahora y Jasper, tráele unos cafés a las señoritas y algo de comer. También préstenle algo para abrigarse, está helando y ellas no llevan más que su camiseta, sean caballeros –todos reímos ante eso y salimos hacia su oficina. Mis amigas se quedaron fuera con Jasper y Emmett, mientras que el Oficial Cullen sacaba unos papeles, para luego comenzar a rellenarlos-. Bien, necesito que me des tu nombre completo, tú cedula de identidad y que firmes estos papeles –susurró y yo asentí-; además, necesito tu número de celular, casa, dirección, para que así puedas recibir la hora del primer juicio. ¿Está bien?

– Sí –respondí e inhalé fuertemente aire-. Isabella Marie Swan Dwayer, nací el 13 de septiembre de 1992, mi numero de seguro social es 76456, mi calle es W. Joan De Arc Avenue 765 –él asintió y anotó todo rápidamente-. Mi número es 557-687. Él se llama Demetri Volturi Felicciani, tiene 22 años. Su dirección es 3035 W. Thomas Rd. ¿Está bien con eso?

– Bien, muchas gracias, Bella –sonrió y comenzó a escribir otras cosas en el papel, para luego firmar él y colocar un timbre. Levantó la cabeza y me tendió los papeles-. Firma en todos los espacios donde salga una pequeña "x" y luego necesito que coloques tu pulgar derecho y con la tinta lo aprietes justo al lado de cada firma –asentí y comencé a firmar en los papeles. En el primer papel salía con letra negra y grande: "Denuncia Maltrato Intrafamiliar", no pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió en esos momentos y los temblores volvieron, pero me obligué a guardarlos, mordiéndome fuertemente el labio y firmando rápidamente. Cuando coloqué mi pulgar por última vez, lo miré expectante y él asintió-. Listo, mandaré esto de inmediato y en unos días más te llegará una carta del Estado, donde te indicará el día, la hora y dónde será el Tribunal. ¿estás bien?

– Sí, gracias, Oficial Cullen, no sé que habría echo si usted no se hubiera portado tan bien conmigo. No sabe cuan agradecida estoy –susurré y él sonrió.

– Bella, dime Edward y no te preocupes, es mi deber servir a toda persona que me necesite –confirmó y yo asentí. Me levanté y comencé a salir, encontrándome con mis amigas en los asientos, tomando café.

– Chicas, vamos –susurré y ellas se levantaron de inmediato.

– ¿está todo listo? –preguntó Rose y me abrazó por los hombros.

– Sí, todo bien.

– Bien, entonces vámonos de inmediato –susurró Alice y botó su vaso vacío en el basurero. Tomó mi mano derecha y entrelazó nuestras manos, a la vez que Rose entrelazaba mi mano izquierda con la suya-. Te amamos, ¿lo sabes, cierto? –inquirió y yo asentí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo sé, por que yo también las amo –ellas sonrieron y comenzamos a caminar hacia el jeep de Rosie-. No sé que haré cuando mamá llegue de Londres o cuando mañana Demetri lleve a Kimy a la casa, chicas necesito que estén conmigo, no creo…

– Bella, nos quedaremos contigo hasta que Renné llegue de Londres –interrumpió Rose y yo la miré sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunté y ella abrió la boca para hablar, cuando recordé que teníamos los chalecos de los policías-. Chicas, tenemos que devolver los chalecos.

– Cierto –chilló Alice y nos giramos, para encontrarnos con los tres policías detrás de nosotras-. Oficiales, tomen sus chalecos –dijo ella y todas comenzamos a sacarlos, pero la voz del Oficial Cullen nos interrumpió.

– No, chicas, hace frío fuera y después pueden devolverlas –susurró y todas nos miramos confundidas-. Tengo el número de Bella, así que mañana la llamaré y podemos ir por las casacas, no se preocupen.

– Um… está bien –asintió Alice y luego sonrió brillantemente, por primera vez en toda la noche y junto con Rose reímos al verla.

– Vamos, chicas, hasta luego, Oficiales –se despidió Rose y junto con Alice asentimos.

– Hasta luego –musitamos al unísono y ellos sonrieron.

– Explíquenme eso de que se quedan conmigo todo el mes –susurré, subiéndome en la parte trasera del jeep. Rose encendió su auto y colocó la calefacción, a la vez que Alice encendía el radio y colocaba la estación que escuchábamos siempre.

– Llamamos a nuestros padres y le explicamos que Renné se había ido ayer a Londres y tú te quedarías con Kimy sola todo este mes, por lo que le pedimos, yo a papá y Alice a sus padres, si podíamos quedarnos contigo este mes, así no te sentías sola –explicó ella y yo sonreí-. No le contamos sobre eso, pero sabes que necesitas un abogado y dudo que quieras a Charlie, por lo que así le pides a mi papá y sabes que él lo hará gratis, por que te ama como si fueras otra hija –sonrió y todas asentimos.

– Sería perfecto, creo que mañana iré con Kimy y hablaré con él. Gracias, chicas, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

– Nosotras igual –respondieron y todas reímos.

.

.  
.

.

– ¡Bella! –me sorprendí un poco por su tono-. Debieron haberme llamado de inmediato anoche, yo las hubiera acompañado a hacer la denuncia –sonreí con tristeza. Brendan Hale era como un segundo padre para mí-. Bella, hija, tú sabes que eres como mi segunda hija, sabes que te defenderé como si estuviera defendiendo a Rose, así que deja las cosas en mis manos.

– Gracias, Tío Bren –susurré y él me abrazó. Miré a mis amigas y todas sonreímos. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, a la vez que Rose traía una bandeja con varios vasos llenos de jugo y agua. Estábamos escuchando atentamente como su padre nos explicaba lo que sucedería en unas semanas y a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar en el juicio, cuando de repente sonó mi celular. Me levanté un poco avergonzada, no me gustaba cuando este interrumpía las conversaciones-. ¿Diga? –susurré, a la vez que me paraba a un lado del salón. El número era desconocido.

– ¿Bella Swan? –me paralicé al escuchar su voz y me sonrojé un poco. ¿Por qué me llamaba?

– Sí, ¿Quién es? –pregunté avergonzada. No quería que él supiera que yo lo había reconocido al instante. Giré un poco mi cabeza al escuchar un balbuceo y sonreí al ver como Alice estaba con mi nena en su regazo, a la vez que el tío Bren le hacia caras graciosas. Sonreí y sentí un pequeño dolor en mi cara, Rose había maquillado bastante mi cara, para que así Kimy no se asustara al ver la cara de su madre llena de moretones.

– Soy Edward Cullen –respondió y yo suspiré inaudiblemente-. Siento llamar así, pero creo que abusé un poco de mi condición de oficial y saqué tu número –sentí su risa y no pude evitar acompañarlo. Era tan adorable.

– No se preocupe, oficial, con mis amigas tenemos cosas que les pertenecen a ustedes y es obvio que quiere recuperarlas –susurré y él rio.

– Bella, ya te dije que me dijeras Edward. Tenemos una diferencia de 4 años solamente, no me trates como si tuviera 40 –no pude evitar reír libremente ante eso. Yo había estado toda la noche tratando de ver cuál era su edad y él viene y me la dice libremente. Era bastante joven y guapo, y oficial y no estaba correcto.

– Bien, Edward –susurré-. ¿quieres tu casaca? –al fin y al cabo, él quería su chaqueta.

– Sí –susurró-, pero también quería… saber cómo estás –sonreí inconscientemente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¿fue él hoy, Bella? ¿te amenazó? ¿intentó… él trató, Bella? –sus palabras se confundieron por lo rápido que estaba hablando.

– Edward, respira –susurré y contuve un sollozo-. Él vino con su tía esta mañana –susurré y me estremecí-. Tenía que traer a Kimberly, por lo que estaba obligado a aparecer, a menos que sólo mandara a su hermano o su tía para que no tuviera que verle –sollocé y pasé una mano por mi cabello, desesperada-. Él vino, trajo a mi bebé y pensó que yo estaría sola y así podría disculparse hasta que yo lo perdonara. Pensó que al traer a su tía yo no tendría más opción, pero su tía estaba enfurecida con él y Demetri no sabía que yo estaba con mis amigas, por lo que sólo él me entregó a mi bebé y trató de pedirme disculpas, pero yo lo único que dije fue: en unos días te llegará una carta del Estado, Demetri, hasta ese tiempo no quiero que vengas a mi casa y tendrás que esperar para ver a nuestra hija –susurré y él suspiró.

– Eso es perfecto, Bella. La carta debería estar llegando entre dos o tres días más, no tardan mucho, por lo que… ¿ya tienes abogado?

– Sí –sonreí-. El padre de Rose es abogado, él es como un segundo padre para mí y él no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó –suspiré tranquila-. No quería que mi papá fuera el que estuviera a cargo, él rápidamente incluiría sus sentimientos y él odia a Demetri, por lo que quise evitar todo ese caos. ¿está bien eso? ¿está bien que le prohíba ver a nuestra hija por estos días?

– Bella, eso está bien. Él debe estar asustado por la demanda y no hará nada para desafiarte y ponerse en riesgo. Es lo mejor, así evitaras contacto con él hasta que las fechas estén dadas –sonreí, él parecía saber que decirme y calmarme. Era extraño-. Puede que yo tenga la respuesta entre mañana o pasado, si es así, no dudaré en llamarte e informarte. ¿Estás bien con eso?

– Edward –susurré-, es más de que podrías haber echo o hacer por mí. De verdad, muchas gracias, no sabes cuan…

– Bella, _quiero _hacerlo –sentí como mi corazón se estremecía y se aceleraba-, _quiero _que estés bien y que ese desgraciado obtenga lo que se merece.

– Gracias –susurré y él rio suavemente, provocando automáticamente mi sonrisa. Me sentí como una adolescente, bueno _soy _una, pero el haber tenido a Kimy me hizo madurar de una manera impresionante.

– No lo agradezcas, mañana te llamaré y podemos ponernos de acuerdo para que podamos ir a buscar nuestras casacas –susurró y yo reí feliz.

– Eso sería genial –respondí y sentí un familiar llanto proveniente de la sala. Mi corazón se estrujó al escucharlo, siempre sucedía cuando la escuchaba llorar-. Edward, me tengo que ir, mi bebé me llama –él rio.

– Dale un beso de mi parte y saluda a las chicas, estaremos en contacto, Bella –se despidió y yo sonreí.

– Hasta luego, Edward –susurré y colgué, suspirando como una boba engatusada. Con una sonrisa me giré y volví hacia el comedor, donde Alice trataba de arrullar a mi nena y el tío Brendan le hacia caritas graciosas. Reí fuertemente y Kimy me miró rápidamente, haciéndome un hermoso puchero-. ¿Qué pasó, mi amor? –susurré y la tomé en brazos, donde ella acomodó rápidamente su cabeza en mi cuello y aferró sus pequeñas manitos en mi blusa, sollozando.

– Má –susurró y yo sonreí, sentándome en mi silla, a la vez que veía como Rose salía de la cocina con un biberón lleno de leche. La amaba.

– Gracias, Rose –susurré y ella negó con la cabeza, a la vez que le entregaba el biberón a mi hija.

– Es mi sobrina favorita, Bells, merece toda nuestra atención –todos reímos y Kimy balbuceó cosas, mientras agarraba un mechón de mi cabello, aferrándose a él. Sonreí y miré atentamente sus ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su padre. Sus facciones eran hermosas, mi hija era preciosa y perfecta. Su pequeña nariz igual a la mía y su revoltoso cabello castaño, tomado en pequeños pinches que Alice adoraba utilizar en ella. Era una perfecta mezcla mía y de Demetri, ella era mi todo y la amaba tanto, que estaba tan arrepentida por lo que había pensado en los primeros días.

– Es tu única sobrina, Rose –respondí y ella rodó los ojos, provocando la risa de todos de nuevo.

– Son detalles, la amo igual –replicó y yo sonreí-. ¿Quién era? –todos me miraron y yo sentí como me sonrojaba un poco.

– El oficial Cullen –respondí y ellas me sonrieron pícaramente. Hubiera rodado los ojos, pero era verdad.

– ¿él es quien tomó la denuncia, no? –preguntó el tío Bren y todas asentimos-. Estoy muy agradecido de él, no todos los oficiales se toman las molestias que él tuvo. Otro hubiera dicho que esperaras hasta que comenzara su turno o simplemente te hubiera pasado los papeles para que los rellenaras tú –yo lo miré asombrada. Edward había tenido muchas molestias conmigo, ahora que lo veía-. Si hubiera sido un cabrón, él te hubiera mandado a la Fiscalía hoy en la mañana, para que ellos se hicieran a cargo. La mayoría de los policías son machistas y no se toman muy en serio una cosa como esta, por lo que él hizo más que mucho, además de su deber.

– Él amó a Bella –respondió Alice y yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

– Estás equivocada, Allie, él debió haber sentido la obligación al ver mi rostro. Él no me ama –chillé y todos rieron-. Es en serio.

– Bella, él te acaba de llamar, cuando él debió haberse desprendido de ti en el momento en que mandó los papeles al Estado –replicó mi tío y yo sonreí, al igual que mis amigas-. Él está interesado de una manera diferente, por que sino no te hubiera llamado recién, además, ¿Qué te preguntó? Dudo que fuera algo así como, ¿tomaste tus pastillas, te pusiste hielo o te llegó la carta? –negué con la cabeza y sonreí un poco.

– Él preguntó si estaba bien –ellos asintieron, todos preguntan eso en una llamada-, luego preguntó si Demetri había ido a dejar a Kimy hoy y si él había intentado algo, Edward se atoró con las preguntas, sonaba bastante ansioso.

– ¿ves? –chilló Alice y todos reímos. Sentí como mi bebé jalaba mi cabello, llamando mi atención y la miré. Sus ojos verdes me miraban atentos y con su mano libre me mostró su biberón, ahora vacío.

– ¿terminaste? –ella sonrió, mostrándome sus dos pequeños dientecitos-. Que golosa eres, la terminaste en menos de 10 minutos, cariño –sonreí y le hice cosquillas en sus pies, a lo que ella chilló y se carcajeó, logrando que todos riéramos. Mi nena tenía en la palma de su mano a todos en esta habitación.

– ¿quieres venir con tía Allie, Kim? –chilló Alice y abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa, a lo que mi hija chilló y estiró sus brazos a su tía. Los ojos azules de mi amiga brillaron y su sonrisa se hizo más grande, a la vez que se levantaba y tomaba a mi hija y se sentaba nuevamente-. Eres una hermosa princesa, Kimy –susurró y yo sonreí, a la vez que veía como Rose me miraba feliz, al igual que su papá. Ellos amaban a mi bebé, tanto como yo lo hacia y eso era bastante-. ¿crees que quiera que le cambie su vestido? Lleva al menos 3 horas con él y quiero ponerle el azul que le compramos el otro día, Bella –sonreí y negué con la cabeza, era imposible decirle que no.

– Ella lo amará, Allie, como toda la ropa que le compras.

– ¡Sí! –chilló y se levantó hablándole a mi hija sobre el vestido que le había comprado. Todos reímos y volvimos a la conversación.

– Edward dijo que la carta llegaría en unos dos días más –comenté y mi tío asintió-. Le dije que le había dicho a Demetri que no lo quería cerca de mí y de la casa, además de que no vería a Kimy hasta dentro de unos días –él volvió a asentir.

– Eso es lo correcto, no queremos que tengas contacto con él por ahora, evitemos que la situación vuelva a salirse de las manos. ¿Edward dijo si estaba mal eso? –negué con la cabeza.

– Dijo que era lo mejor, que no era bueno que estuviera cerca de él y que esperara hasta que llegara la carta, para así saber las fechas y ponernos de acuerdo. Él dijo que puede que le dieran una respuesta mañana, por ser el Oficial a cargo de la denuncia, y me llamaría apenas tuviera la respuesta.

– ¿sabes que él tiene que atestiguar, cierto? –asentí junto a Rose.

– Losé, me dijo que él, tanto como Emmett y Jasper, junto a Rose y Alice, atestiguarían al ser quienes me habían visto.

– Sí, entonces sólo tenemos que esperar.

– Sí –susurramos junto a Rose. Sólo quedaba esperar.

.

.

.

.

– Nena, tranquila –susurró él y yo asentí suavemente, tratando de controlar mis nervios -. Todo saldrá bien, él tiene la culpa y tenemos pruebas de eso –volvió a calmarme y yo suspiré, a la vez que él acariciaba mis brazos.

– Lo sé –respondí y me estremecí cuando sentí como pasaba sus manos por mi cuello. Aún no podía acostumbrarme a su contacto y mi cuerpo parecía tener vida propia cuando se trataba de él-. Es sólo que he estado esperando esto por 3 meses y sólo falta un día para que suceda. Estoy ansiosa.

– Bella –susurró y yo alcé mi cabeza, para ver como sus esmeraldas me hipnotizaban-. Cariño, tenemos las pruebas y además él te ha amenazado como mínimo 6 veces en estos 3 meses y siempre había alguien ahí para presenciarlo, las chicas pueden atestiguar de eso. Excepto que yo no –susurró y asentí. Llevaba saliendo con Edward unos dos meses y éramos novios desde hace 1 mes. Costó, por que yo tenía miedo de volver a tener una relación, pero él fue paciente y me conquistó de apoco. No salíamos mucho, la verdad es que más pasábamos encerrados en su departamento o en mi casa. No era correcto que saliéramos, no hasta que el juicio terminara y él ya no fuera el testigo clave de mi denuncia. Si alguien se enteraba que salíamos, le impedirían testificar en el juicio, diciendo que él podía inventar cosas, mezclando los sentimientos y todo eso.

– Lo sé, cariño –suspiré y me acomodé nuevamente en su regazo. Miré hacia donde estaba mi nena junto a Emmett, quien trataba de enseñarle a caminar, pero Kimy aún no podía mantenerse firmemente en sus pies-. Sólo quiero que esto termine y podamos salir libremente –él rio y acarició y mi espalda suavemente.

– Yo deseo eso desde el primer día en que te vi, mi amor –susurró y yo sonreí, a la vez que giraba mi cabeza y lo miraba fijamente-. ¿Qué? No pude evitarlo, a pesar de tener tu rostro hinchado, pude ver cuan hermosa eras –sonrió y yo le di un suave beso en los labios, apoyando mi frente en él-. Además, quiero llevarlas a los juegos que están en el centro. Sé que Kimy los amará –sonrió y yo sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de amor por él. Edward adoraba a mi hija y siempre era tan atento con ella, al principio sentí miedo de tener que involucrar a mi bebé en nuestra relación, no quería que ella se encariñara y después nosotros no funcionáramos. Pero fue inevitable. Kimy lo adoraba y podía decir que él también, no había vez en que no le trajera algo a mi hija o vez en que preguntara por ella. Lo amaba por eso.

– Eres el mejor –susurré contra sus labios y él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

– Lo intento, por ustedes –respondió y yo sonreí, besándolo con fuerza, pero un grito nos interrumpió.

– ¡Se ha parado sola! –chilló Emmett y Jasper asintió vigorosamente. Los miré sorprendida.

– ¿lo ha hecho? –chillé y ellos asintieron. Pero luego vi como mi bebé estaba sentada en el piso, mirándonos con una sonrisa. No pude evitar levantarme y alzarla en mis brazos, ya estaba tremenda-. Mi amor, ¿lo has hecho? –ella sonrió y tomó mi cabello en sus manos, a la vez que yo la giraba entre mis brazos y ella se carcajeaba. Mi bebé ya tenía 10 meses y su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus rizos eran iguales a los míos y sus ojos verdes estaban un poco más claros.

– Kimy, eres una campeona –chilló Emmett y todos reímos. Vi como Rose y Alice traían las bandejas con comida y jugo. Jasper y Edward se acercaron rápidamente para ayudarlas, colocando las bandejas en la mesa de centro.

– Sentimos los gritos, ¿Qué ha pasado? –susurró Alice y se acomodó en el regazo de Jasper. Ellos comenzaron a salir al mismo tiempo que nosotros, sin embargo Rose y Emmett no aguantaron las 3 semanas y ya estaban saliendo formalmente. Tío Brendan adora a los chicos y tuvo la "charla" con los tres, trataba de parecer firme, pero su sonrisa alivió un poco la tensión de los chicos.

Todos sonreímos y Emmett comenzó a chillar.

– Kimy se sostuvo sola –pude ver la sorpresa de mis amigas y chillaron al mismo tiempo. Rose caminó hacia mí y se acercó a la cara de mi nena.

– Kimy, ¿lo haz hecho, bebé? –sonrió y mi hija se carcajeó, estirando sus brazos hacia ella. Rosie no dudó en alzarla sobre sus brazos y girarla-. Eres una campeona, nena –chilló junto a mi hija. Todos reímos y vi como Emmett miraba con anhelo la imagen de mi amiga con mi hija. Sonreí y pude notar que todos notamos eso. Miré a Edward y él se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.

– Ven –sonrió y me senté en su regazo, a la vez que él me abrazaba por la cintura. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y sonreí al ver como Emmett volvía a intentar que Kimy caminara, pero mi bebé sólo reía y gateaba hacia nosotros-. ¿Qué hay, princesa? –susurró y Kimy alzó sus manos, a lo que yo la alcé y la senté en mi regazo. Edward acarició su mejilla, al igual como lo hacia conmigo y mi hija le sonrió. Ella no era tímida, en lo absoluto-. Ya verás que en cuanto menos lo pensemos, caminará y no habrá quien la detenga.

– Eso es lo de menos, Emmett y Jasper estarán ahí para seguirla –comentó Rose, quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Emmett. Todos reímos, pero ellos asintieron. Estaban embobados con mi hija y yo podía entenderlos a la perfección.

Vi como Alice acariciaba las manos de Jasper, quien la abrazaba por la cintura y le sonreía. Mi amiga por fin había encontrado a alguien que mereciera su corazón, al igual que Rose y yo. Nuestros chicos eran los mejores y no podía evitar pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar para conocerlos. Sobretodo Edward, quien me seguía apoyando desde el primer día, incluso cuando Reneé pegó el grito en el cielo al enterarse lo de Demetri, quien no se apareció al menos durante una semana cuando ella lo amenazó y llamó a Charlie, quien tomó el primer avión desde Seattle y me regañó como nunca. Pero fue la oportunidad perfecta para presentar a mi chico y que ellos vieran con sus propios ojos como él se comportaba conmigo y con Kimy. Mi nena lo amaba, al igual que yo a él. Y él nos amaba a las dos.

– Ya verás, Kimy, como este fin de semana iremos a los juegos –susurró Edward, abrazándonos a las dos y ella se carcajeó. Acaricié el cabello de mi hombre y él se estremeció.

– Ella te ama –susurré y sus ojos brillaron llenos de cariño y amor.

– Como yo a ella –respondió y me miró-, al igual como yo a ti.

– Y como yo a ti –juré y él me besó.

– ¿Iremos a los juegos, Kimy? –chilló Emmett y mi bebé se carcajeó, balbuceando hacia su tío oso.

– Tan pronto como las cosas terminen –prometió Edward y todos sonreímos.

Tan pronto las cosas terminen. No esperaba nada mejor.

* * *

**¿Qué hay, chicas? **

**Sé que no tengo perdón de ustedes, por estar tan ausente con mis historias y de repente llego con una historia nueva. Suerte que es un one-shot, pero eso no quiere decir que no la pueda continuar. **

**Esta historia estuvo rondando en mi cabeza la última semana y media, ya que desde que mi amiga me contó lo que sucedió con **_**ella, **_**no pude evitar que mi imaginación se echara a volar. La historia es real, totalmente, desde los golpes, palabras, demanda, relación y el oficial de policía. Obviamente, no es nuestro Edward, Emmett y Jasper, pero si existen los reales. La historia de mi amiga no es tan rosas y colores, pero es lo más cercano. Tomando en cuenta también, que no la quise continuar más allá, por que lo demás no ha pasado en su vida. El juicio ha tardado más de los 3 meses que di aquí, por lo que no podría con eso de ir más allá. La relación con su ex es peor, pero por lo menos se hablan civilizadamente para llegar a acuerdos con las citas de su bebé, pero no hay mayor contacto. **

**Bueno chicas, trataré de actualizar mi historia lo más pronto posible y de verdad agradezco sus reviews y los favoritos, son las mejores.**

**Espero les guste este one-shot. **

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**Ivis Cullen.**


End file.
